This invention relates to a novel process for hydroperoxidizing a hydroperoxidizable hydrocarbon to produce a hydrocarbon product containing the same number of carbon and hydrogen atoms and two additional oxygen atoms.
The hydroperoxidation of organic compounds is generally well known. This process can be illustrated by the following general equation: ##STR1## wherein R is a suitable substituent.
Organic compounds are commercially hydroperoxidized by contacting the compound to be hydroperoxidized with oxygen at an elevated temperature, preferably in the presence of a catalyst. However, according to many of these prior art processes, the products are obtained at relatively low levels of conversion and selectivity. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the catalytic hydroperoxidation of organic compounds, wherein the desired product compounds are produced in higher yields and with higher selectivities than processes known in the prior art.